Boredom can be deadly
by general zargon
Summary: Based on the DarkHunter books by Sherrilyn Kenyon: Hades comes to New Orleans and starts making a little trouble for our favorite godslayer. R&R! ON HIATUS!


General Zargon: new story yay!-does the Mexican hat dance-

Styxx:-stares wide-eyed at the author- um?

General Zargon: - still doing Mexican hat dance- allow me to introduce my muse for this story, Styxx! The younger brother of one of my favorite characters from the Sherrilyn Kenyon Dark-Hunter novels! Now enjoy the story!

Hades yawned as he walked down the street of the French Quarter 'boring' he thought as he idly glanced at the shops 'why did I come here again?' he wondered to himself as the sun began to set 'about time for the dark-hunters to come around' he noted to himself.

Soft whimpering gained his attention and, curiosity piqued, he followed the sound to a dark alley and as he looked in he spotted the source of the noise 'a little boy? What's he doing here?' he wondered as he opened his mouth to call out but stopped as 2 blonde men approached the cowering boy.

The Daimons snickered as they approached the boy huddled against the wall "look, fresh meat!" one Daimon said to the other who grinned and asked "then what are we waiting for?" they both snickered as the boy saw them and curled into a tighter ball, while Hades was watching with distaste, and whimpered.

One of the Daimons walked forward and moved to grab the boy but froze when a voice called out "don't even think about it" when the Daimons turned their heads they saw Hades standing at the end of the alley.

Hades was surprised at what he'd done 'why did I save that boy?' he wondered even as the boy looked at him gratefully but before he could move one of the Daimons spoke up "and what will you do about it human?" Hades didn't even bother to hide his snort at that but his amusement faded when the Daimon moved his hand and struck the boy on the side of the head.

The boy collapsed to the side as he was knocked unconscious which caused Hades to growl "you have just crossed a very fine line" he said in a low tone as he continued "Nazar!" at the sound of the name wisps of black smoke billowed from the collar of his jacket and formed the shape of a tall man with black and red bat wings, in front of Hades.

Both Daimons looked in horror at the charonte demon who just stood there with his arms crossed with a puzzled look on his face "akri? Why did you call me?" Nazar asked over his shoulder to Hades who just smirked and replied "those Daimons were bothering me and I thought you'd like some exercise" Nazar nodded and charged at the Daimons.

Hades walked over to the fallen boy and first checked his pulse, there was one, and sighed with relief then picked the small boy up just as Nazar took care of the last Daimon and walked up to him "who is he akri?" the demon asked as he peered at the boy, Hades smiled and replied "I don't know, but I figured I should get him back to his family" Nazar nodded and dissolved into wisps of black smoke that disappeared into the collar of Hades jacket.

The boy let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly "who are you?" he managed to get out as Hades peered at him closely inspecting him for injuries "I'm John Darcinos, and you are? By the way where do you live?" Hades replied and the boy snuggled into his chest before replying "I'm James Apostolos, I think I live a few blocks down from here" raising his eyebrow at the name, Hades started walking.

After a few minutes Hades ran into a rather panicked looking 18 year old "hey! Big brother!" James called as soon as he saw the older boy who turned sharply and Hades blinked at the relief on his face as he took the younger boy "thanks for finding my little brother, the names Eric Apostolos" Eric said as he checked his brother for injuries.

Hades smiled and said "my names John Darcinos, pleasure to meet you" the brothers nodded and James piped up "want to come over for diner? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind" Eric nodded at that and looked questioningly at Hades who shrugged and said "why not? I'm feeling hungry" they all grinned at that as Eric led the way to the house.

General Zargon: hope you liked the chapter!

Styxx: um? R&R?

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


End file.
